


Day 2 - Secrets/revelations

by MaeLovesStories



Series: ZoSan Week 2018 (English) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, MarimoCookWeek2018, zosanweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Day 2 for ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)Day 2: (Memories and/or) Secrets-revelationsTrigger Warnings/Rating: TSummary: Celebrity AUAuthor’s Note: English is not my first language.





	Day 2 - Secrets/revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 for ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)
> 
> Day 2: (Memories and/or) Secrets-revelations  
> Trigger Warnings/Rating: T  
> Summary: Celebrity AU  
> Author’s Note: English is not my first language.

"Ready?"

Zoro nodded, smiling.

"It's still time to backtrack" Sanji insisted.

"That's valid for you too," Zoro remarked.

"I'm ready."

"Then go for it."

Sanji looked at him one last time, just to be sure, and then pressed his phone's screen. He then quickly put it face down on the covers as if he was afraid it would bite him. From now on they couldn't back down anymore. The picture he had just posted on Instagram unveiled their relationship to the world. Or at least to his subscribers. But since he had a lot of them, the information would spread like a wildfire. They were expecting it, and Sanji had even offered him to accompany him for his next red carpet. Zoro was ready to show the world that he was the happiest man alive. Nobody knew him, and his life as an ordinary citizen would certainly change drastically in a few hours. It was the price to pay when you fell in love with an actor who became famous. But he was ready to do anything for him.

The necessity to hide was weighing up on them lately. The information had nearly filtered several times. They wanted this revelation to be theirs. They didn't want what was the most important thing in their lives to be disclosed to the public by a random journalist. They wanted to do it on their own terms. And that's what they had just done.

After a few minutes, Sanji picked up his phone again. Zoro looked over his shoulder, curious to see his fans' reactions. There were already a lot of comments, and most were positive. Some fans were ecstatic, others happy for Sanji but a little disappointed not to have been the lucky one.

Even after all these years, it was beyond Zoro to see how much his man was loved and his work recognized. He had witnessed his rise towards success and couldn't be more proud of him.

They exchanged a new gaze full of expectation and excitement. Everything was going to change now, but it was not a bad thing. The first of these changes would take place in a few days, when he would give to Sanji the little black velvet box hidden deep inside their dresser.


End file.
